shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Otter Crew
Introduction The Otter crew are a group of 5 highly intelligent Otters namely, Brass, Bass, Strings, Keys, and Drum, from Smothering Whispers Island. They serve as the sailors and musicians for the Pathfinder Pirates after they rescued them from poachers attacking the shore of Smothering Whispers. Appearance The Otters were taller and bigger otters covered in light brown ufr reaching heights of 4.5 feet. After joining the Pathfinders they were given sailor uniforms and caps. The otter crew also used jet packs and cybernetic coats created by Daerial Flint to help their mobility and movement around the ship and in the water. Personality The otter crew were playful but agreeable animals. They showed great loyalty to the Pathfinders and were obedient to all the crew. They are also hardworking and dependable as they serve as assistants to the Pathfinders most especially to Azuma, Daerial Flint, and Chiru Seijin. They are obedient to the point of always staying put in the Tidestrider whenever most of the crew will go on shore. As they wait they go on their daily duties of cleaning up and maintaining the ship. You would see the otter crew assisting in cooking and serving as nurses for Azuma, help with repair and maintenance with Daerial, and serve as deckhands for all other tasks involved in running the ship. In exchange the otters are grateful to the crew for providing shelter, food, and protection to them. Abilities and Powers As otters they are capable of swimming underwater for long periods of time. Having grown up in Smothering Whispers island the otters are highly intelligent but could not talk like the other animals in the island can. They do pick up and learn human skills pretty quickly by mimicking and studying what they do. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History The crew of Minto gathered their things getting ready to leave Sonata Island. Having spoken with the Mousikracy and established a trade agreement with his hometown in Wano, Minto felt satisfied with his visit their. As a token of their newly formed partnership the Mousikracy gifted Minto and his group with top of the line instruments that the island produces. Having everything ready the now strong crew of 5 members get ready to set sail. A few weeks into their journey they come across a small boat anchored off the shores of a strange island. Hayabusa sensed a heartbeat on the small vessel and went onboard to check for the person. An old hermit steps out to speak with them. The old man tells them that he needed their help. He was a scientist studying the natural wildlife of Smothering whispers island but lately poachers have been capturing the creatures there. "Usually something in the island protects the animals but now it seems something is wrong and these poachers just do what they want. I need someone to investigate." says the old man. Minto agreed to help and asked Di and Hayabusa to accompany him to shore. Chiru stayed behind with Azuma to guard the Tidestrider. As they stepped on land the 3 come across an otter standing on its two hind legs. At first the otter looked scared but Minto calmed it down. It began pulling the crew and pointing them to a certain direction. Following the otter they find that he was leading them to 4 other otters trapped in a cage guarded by several poachers. A tall dark skinned man with 2 machetes strapped to his back approaches the cage laughing loudly. "Ha! Good thing we came up with a way to poison the guardians of this forest by contaminating their food supply. Makes it a lot easier for us to grab the weaker ones. Those wild ones will be sick for weeks." Having heard this Minto looks at Hayabusa and Di, each nodding in agreement they rush towards the poachers and struck them down and freed up the other otters. They return to the boat with the otters following them and explained what they learned to the old man. Azuma suggested that he would take a look to find an antidote for the poison. Minto agreed and together with Azuma and the old hermit they go back to shore. A day passes and the 3 return to the Tidestrider telling Chiru and the others that the animals should be fine. the hermit thanked the group and explained to them what the island was. That the animals here evolved to become intelligent with some having the ability to talk. He tells them that the otters were one of the few that couldn't but was just as smart as the other animals. He shows his gratitude and offered to bring the otters back to shore. The otters then started shaking their heads disagreeing with the hermits decision. The hermit thinks that the otters would want to stay with Minto and his group. Minto thinks about it and decides that he could use more help with the ship operations and tells the otters that they could join him on their adventures if they wanted to. (story continues in Daerial Flints page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Crews Category:Animal